kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouji Segawa
|numberofepisodes = 7 (movies) |casts = Yūta Mochizuki Kouta Nemoto (All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade: Final Chapter) Tetsu Inada (Kamen Rider Taisen) |label = Kamen Rider J |image2 = Kamen_Rider_J.png}} is , the main protagonist in the Japanese tokusatsu movie Kamen Rider J. History Kouji is an environmentalist reporter who was investigating the pollution by the lake. He was killed while attempting to protect his young friend, Kana and was thrown over the cliff by the Fog Mother's child Agito as Kana is taken by the insectoid Zu. However, Kouji was resurrected by the Earth Spirits as a J-Powered Warrior, Kamen Rider J, acting on their will to fight the Fog with their emissary Berry as his guide. With Fog Mother sensing Kouji's presence, Agito attempts to finish the job in his true form, only to be killed by J. Hurrying to Kana, Kouji enters their domain and faces Zu as she assumes her true form. Facing her, J manages to mortally wound Zu as she grabs him, taking to before they crash into the fortress which is Fog Mother. After she dies, Kouji learns of Fog's intention of feeding humanity to Fog Mother's brood as Garai completes the ritual and sends Kana to the hatching chamber while manhandling Kouji. Berry intervenes to free Kana from Fog's spell before being struck down by Garai as Kana is sent down to her death while Fog Mother begins attacking a nearby city to prepare for her children's awakening. Assuming his Rider form, J fights Garai in his true form, Cobra Man, in a heated battle. After killing Garai, J is being digested by Fog Mother as he attempts to save Kana. However, absorbing the life energy around him, J kills off Fog's newly born spawn as he escapes the bowels of Fog Mother and assumes Jumbo Formation. After ripping Kana out of Fog Mother, J battles the monster before killing her as she attempted to take him down with her. Escaping Fog Mother's destruction, Kouji takes Kana to a serene environment with Berry watching from a distance. Later Appearances in Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live action productions Kamen Rider World Later, J teamed up with Kamen Rider ZO. The two riders fought a gang of five revived monsters led by Shadow Moon: Sai Mutant, Cyborg Soldier Lv. 2, Agito, Garai, and Zu. Berry witnessed Shadow Moon's plot and is attacked by the mutants. Masato and his sister Ayumi stumble onto an injured Berry by chance and are chased by the revived mutant army as a result. However, they are saved by the sudden arrival of Kamen Rider ZO on his ZO Bringer motorcycle, who thwarts off the monsters into a nearby abandoned warehouse. ZO is suddenly assisted by Kamen Rider J, who arrives into the warehouse on his J Crosser bike. The five mutants are defeated by the combined forces of the new Double Riders. The two are then challenged by Shadow Moon, who enlarges himself into giant proportions. J grows into giant size as well and fights off Shadow Moon by himself. Shadow Moon is defeated and peace returns to the day. Decade: Final Chapter He fought Tsukasa (Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion) in Jumbo form, but was defeated when Decade used The Side Basshar & G4's Gigant Kamen Ride Cards bombarding him with a barrage of missiles and sealed him in a Kamen Ride Card. J was depicted as slow moving in Jumbo Formation and unable to land a hit against the card wielding Kamen Rider. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including J, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, J and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Super Hero Taisen J was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was presumably sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, J and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. J then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Kamen Rider Taisen J, in Jumbo Formation was seen fighting Fourze in Rocket States after he defeated Skyrider, and defeats the space Rider with a Jumbo Rider Punch when the latter tried to hit him with a Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick. After Fourze is defeated, he would later engage Gaim in Orange Arms, who then assumed Suika Arms Gyro Mode as he jumped off his shoulder after running up the enlarged Rider to properly fight J, with the smaller Rider proved to be more than a perfect counter to J. J was then defeated by Yoroi Mode skewering his Suika Sojinto hard into his chest, turning him into a Lockseed. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, J became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider J. Later on, he aided the other Riders to combat Shocker after he, and the other Riders, were released from being brainwashed by the revived Double Riders. J appears in Jumbo Formation to fight the Rider Robo, but is erased from history by the Robo's in-built History Modifying Machine. He is restored along with all the other Riders when the Rider Robo is destroyed by Tridoron. Forms - Jumbo Formation= Jumbo Formation By harnessing the lifeforce from the surrounding life forms, Kamen Rider J can grow into a giant size at 40 meters tall (the largest size he has used) to fight against larger opponents. In this form, Kamen Rider J has the ability to execute the Jumbo Rider Kick. This form`s exact power is unknown, but is presumably comparable with even Ultraman as he knocked a creature as heavy as Mother Fog away and withstood a beam that was hinted to have made the dinosaurs extinct without being too seriously injured. Appearances: Kamen Rider J, Kamen Rider World, All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade: The Last Story, Kamen Rider Taisen, Super Hero Taisen GP }} Equipment J-Spirit The is Kamen Rider J's transformation belt. J-Crosser The J-Crosser is a Suzuki off-road bike that Kamen Rider J rides on. It has the ability to reach a speeds up to 1300 km/h (807 mph). Kamen Rider J also can use the J-Crosser to execute the J Striker attack. J.jpg|J-Crosser Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider J. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider J in Jumbo Formation. Used in the World of Decade to fight King Dark. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including J, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, Decade acquires Kamen Ride Cards for all of the Kamen Riders he defeats, including J, Skyrider, and Super-1. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider J, created when J was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts J's waist while the lid backside image depicts Berry. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. *Transformation: J Arms: Shingeki Jumbo Formation! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} Other Appearances Although Yūta Mochizuki has never returned to portray the character Kouji Segawa, the "Kamen Rider J" character has appeared in later Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live action productions. Kakuranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the are seen fighting their usual foes, The , the , and Fog show up and they end up defeating them. Kamen Rider J, Ryuu, Houou, , & . Video Games *Kamen Rider J is a playable character in the 2011 Nintendo DS video game All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and Rider Generation 2 for the Nintendo DS and Sony PSP. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride "To be added" Behind the scenes Portrayal Kouji Segawa was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider J, his suit actor was . *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, he was voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . *In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, he was voiced again by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, Kamen Rider J is voiced by Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider J, Kouji Segawa (Kamen Rider J) is labeled and . Notes *Yuta Mochizuki, who played Kouji Segawa, also played , one of the protagonists from . *Interestingly, Kamen Rider J closely resembles Kamen Rider ZO. **This is because the producer of the two films wanted the two to be the new Double Riders. ***This was mentioned by Kamen Rider ZO himself in the 4th episode of the Lets Go Kamen Rider Net Movies, where he complained that everyone mistakes him for J when they are in a scene together. *Kamen Rider J's ability, Jumbo Formation closely resembles Ultraman, the difference is when Ultraman changes he automatically transforms into a giant. Another difference is Ultraman is powered by intense light and can only fight for a short period of time on Earth, while J is powered by the life energy of the Earth and can fight for as long as he wants in Jumbo Formation. *Despite being a powerful Rider in his own right, J is frequently defeated in crossover films. There is no explanation at this time as to why writers have this attitude towards the character (Although it may simply be due to the difficulty of including a giant character in stories where the rest of the characters are human size). *Kamen Rider J is considered by fans to be the last of the Showa Era Riders due to Shotaro Ishinomori's death in 1998, despite the official Showa Era ending in 1989 with the death of Emperor Hirohito. Toei eventually adopted this same classification in the 2014 film Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai out of respect to the creator of the franchise as well as the fans. All future Riders would be classified as Heisei Riders due to them being created without Ishinomori's involvement. References *http://www.all-rider.jp/character/index.html lists Kamen Rider J as Kouji Segawa Also see *Dex Stewart, his counterpart in Saban's Masked Rider. Category:J Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heroes Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Giant Riders Category:Bio Riders